El Secreto Detrás De Una Mirada Vacía
by sucky
Summary: este es mi nuevo trabajo espero les guste..."Los secretos a veces deberían quedarse guardados por que muchas veces traen con sigo  mucho dolor... pero otras es mejor revelarlos porque nos llevan a conocer a nuestro verdadero amor".
1. En completa Soledad

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con ustedes una vez mas; dejándoles algo nuevo, pensaba subirlo hasta no subir el capitulo de Mírame, pero no pude resistirme n_n (alguien llamado _**Moisés Noguera **_me inspiro demasiado y esta historia va dedicada a él), en esta historia que será ItaHina, e decidido modificar un poco las personalidades de algunos personajes por necesidad así que abra **Ooc**, tratare de mantener las personalidades originales lo mas que pueda; también e decidido modificar las edades de los personajes, se darán cuenta al leer la historia, además se desarrollara en un UA, espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado._

_._

**_Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-sama; esta pequeña historia a salido de mi loca cabeza... junto con las faltas de ortografía que muestran mi ignorancia gramatical, sin mas los dejo leer._**

_._

_._

**_*-*-*-*El Secreto Detrás De Una Mirada Vacía*-*-*-*_**

**_Capitulo primero_**

********En completa soledad********

.

.

.

Sin lugar a dudas hay cosas que es mejor desconocer… cosas; que vale la pena mejor ignorar, porque… porque cuando te das cuenta de ellas te pueden destrozar, llevándose con ellas la poca felicidad que había en tu vida… al menos eso pensaba una joven chica con mirada plateada, la cual se encontraba en el baño mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras enjuagaba su rostro en busca de borrar su llanto y _"malestar"_, los que habían dado inicio al haberse revelado una cadena de verdades que ella deseaba en estos momentos con todas las fuerzas de su corazón no conocer; pero era demasiado tarde la cadena de dolor que solo aumentaba tras revelarse verdad tras verdad; ya se había iniciado… Y hacia ya mas de dos meses de ello…

.

**Flash back**

Una hermosa peliazul caminaba felizmente tomada de la mano de un guapo rubio que no era nadie más que su novio, salían de las instalaciones del colegio SANNIN uno de los mas prestigiosos de la ciudad del Fuego, y el único que contaba con la infraestructura suficiente para albergar a los estudiantes desde prescolar hasta terminar una carrera universitaria, las instalaciones eran gigantescas y estaban localizadas a las afueras, al norte de la ciudad colindando con un hermoso y extenso parque boscoso.

Ella se encontraba muy feliz a su lado; sin embargo el lucia ausente y pensativo, algo realmente extraño; si se tomaba en cuenta que era hiperactivo desde su nacimiento y siempre desbordaba energía, el rubio Uzumaki le pidió a ella internarse en el parque para pasar el rato mientras el coche de ambos llegaba por ellos; ella acepto gustosa ya que eran raras las veces, que a pesar de tener mas de 6 meses de noviazgo él le pedía hicieran algo; por lo general era ella la que se armaba de valor y solicitaba al ojiazul salir de paseo a algún lugar, él por lo general gustaba de visitarla en casa, claro siempre que el padre de ella estuviera ausente para evitar _"enfrentamientos"_ innecesarios.

Ella se sujeto aun mas fuerte de él y le dejo llevarla por el parque a donde él deseara, después de unos minutos de caminar aparentemente sin rumbo la ojiplata vio unos columpios a una corta distancia y por lo visto era ahí a donde _"su"_ Naruto la llevaba, sin poder evitarlo esbozo una linda sonrisa y corrió a uno de los columpios pidiéndole de paso a su acompañante le ayudara a impulsarse; este se acercó y lo hiso y ella no fue capaz de ver el contrariado rostro del joven a sus espaldas, mismo que después de unos breves momentos paro de golpe a la chica y tomo sus manos presionándolas fuertemente contra las cadenas del columpio, pego su frente a la nuca de ella y después de tomar una bocanada de aire le dijo:

**– en verdad lo siento Hina-chan pero yo… yo, ya no puedo seguir con esto_–_** le había dicho el rubio.

Ella se quedo callada intentando entender bien lo que pasaba y preguntando tímida y débilmente.

**_–_¿a-a que t-te re-refieres Na-Naruto-kun?_–_** Le cuestiono ella, tratando de retener las lágrimas que ya querían abandonar sus ojos

**– Hina-chan yo… yo ya no quiero tener una relación contigo_–_** le soltó el ojiazul sin mucha voz pero la suficiente para que ella le escuchara.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él por no saber que decir y ella por tratar de controlar su respiración y el llanto que ya deseaba ser liberado, hasta que…

**– ¿Por qué Na-Naruto-kun?… ¿p-por q-que a-ahora; q-que… q-que hi-hice m-mal?… y-yo ta-tal v-vez pu-pueda me-mejorar_–_** le dijo ella con la esperanza de que él se mantuviera a su lado, nunca espero lo que venia…

**– Hinata_–_la llamo firmemente _–_la verdad es que yo no te quiero… nunca te e querido… tu eras perfecta como pantalla… yo… lo siento Hina-chan_–_**

Esperen _¿como pantalla, él había dicho como pantalla? _pensó la peliazul, que en esos momentos mostraba un rostro desencajado y un fluir de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, sin las fuerzas suficientes para girarse y encararlo se aventuro a preguntar.

**– ¿a-a q-que t-te re-refieres?_–_ **Logro decir con esfuerzo ella, tratando de controlarse para no estallar en llanto.

Esperando así una respuesta de él, misma que no duro mucho en llegar.

**– yo… este… no había nadie mas… apropiada… a la mano_–_**

Eso si que no lo esperaba _¿no había nadie mas apropiada a la mano?… ¿La usaba y engañaba así como así, sin mostrar un arrepentimiento real?… y… y…_ _al diablo con todo_, se levanto del columpio; lo aparto de su camino, al girarse para encarar al rubio.

**– e-eres u-un…_–_**

Un fuerte golpe se escucho y un asombrado Uzumaki se llevo una mano a su golpeada mejilla, mientras la ojiperla se limpiaba las lagrimas y se encaminaba de vuelta al colegio con la cabeza en alto, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro, no quería que la vieran débil, no quería mostrarse patética como todos creían que era.

Era cierto que muchos pensaban que ella no era digna de llevar el apellido Hyuga; mucho menos ser la primogénita y la futura sucesora de tan importante familia, por que los Hyuga tenían un gran pasado de gran nobleza y eran junto a la familia Uchiha la familia con mayor poder dentro y fuera del país de Fuego, ellos los Hyuga y Uchiha eran las familias con mayor porte, personalidad y distinción, eran la perfección andante misma que ella nunca había mostrado, cierto era que se destacaba como una de las mejores estudiantes pero no era la mejor a diferencia de Uchiha Sasuke quien contaba con la misma edad que ella y pertenecía a la otra familia.

…Uchiha Sasuke; aquel pelinegro que había sido su primer amor, mismo que había perdido al llegar una extraña y exuberante pelirroja al colegio hacia ya mas de 2 años, el mismo ojinegro que la había incitado a tener una relación con el rubio ojiazul por ser el mejor amigo que tenia, si bien al romper con el Uchiha había sufrido, no se comparaba en nada a lo que experimentaba en estos momentos, porque mas que novia del azabache era su amiga y habían terminado como tales, amigos los mejores amigos que experimentaban vivir bajo la sombra de sus "perfectos" hermanos. Quien le hubiera dicho ala Hyuga que su mejor amigo la arrojaría a los brazos de aquel de quien la enamoraría para luego romperle el corazón de una forma tan malvada.

Pero bien; ella era una Hyuga después de todo y _un Hyuga es fuerte, un Hyuga es orgulloso, no muestra sus sentimientos o debilidad ante nadie, se muestra sereno a pesar de todo, un Hyuga no se equivoca ni pide perdón a nadie._Esas eran las palabras que su padre le repetía constantemente y las llevaría a cabo lo mejor posible.

El auto de la familia llegó justo cuando ella ingresaba de nuevo a las instalaciones del colegio; ella se subió a el sin voltear a ver a nadie ni tampoco saludar al chofer como hacia de costumbre, inmediatamente después tanto su hermana como su primo, también ingresaron al auto y este inició el camino a la mansión.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa Hinata no hablo y se mantuvo serena con los ojos cerrados, algo que no paso desapercibido por sus dos acompañantes.

**– Hinata-sama… ¿se encuentra usted bien?– **le cuestiono su primo, a lo que ella respondió con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa.

**– s-si Niisan, e-estoy bien – **este se limito a asentir y concentrar su atención en el libro que leía.

**– ¿es eso cierto Neechan? Porque a mi no me lo parece en realidad – **dijo la menor de las Hyuga con un tono demasiado sarcástico.

Mismo que los otros dos ojiplata notaron pero decidieron ignorar.

**– Realmente me encuentro bien, Hanabi-chan – **eso había dicho la peliazul quien al igual que sus acompañantes se sorprendió por no tartamudear como generalmente hacia.

El trayecto del colegio a la casa termino y todos descendieron del auto y entraron en la mansión, fue ahí cuando la peliazul pidió que llevaran la comida a su habitación y que no se le molestara por el resto de la tarde, subió las escaleras y entro a su recamara de una manera calmada, de lo mas normal posible... sin embargo en el momento en el que puso sus pies dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta se derrumbo por completo.

Las lagrimas empezaron a fluir libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas escurriendo por su rostro y estrellándose en el piso, consciente de el llanto y los sollozos que comenzarían a salir y que podía ser escuchada, se dirigió a su cama arrojándose a ella y presionando su rostro contra una almohada; lloro… y lloro durante un largo tiempo desahogando el dolor punzante de su dolorido corazón, pero de pronto sintió que tocaban a su puerta.

Suponiendo que sería alguna de las personas de servicio que subía su comida al cuarto, se levanto lo mas silenciosamente que pudo y se dirigió en el mismo silencio al baño entrando a él y diciendo desde adentro que pasaran y dejaran la comida, no podía permitir que la vieran en el estado en el que estaba; la mujer que llevaba la comida entro y dejo todo para luego retirarse.

**Fin flash back**

.

.

Si; recordaba demasiado bien ese momento la dolorosa manera en que su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, mismos que no había logrado unir nuevamente. Cuando su amigo el Uchiha se había enterado a boca de su ojiazul amigo de la ruptura con la Hyuga, claro esta sin detalle alguno.

Él había buscado a la peliazul y le había cuestionado acerca de esto haciendo que ella le confiara con lujo de detalles las circunstancias de la ruptura después de un poco de _"persuasión"_ de su parte.

Cuando este se vio enterado de lo hecho por su rubio amigo le había dicho que lamentaba lo ocurrido con el Uzumaki, que el no sabia nada de lo que este tramaba y que realmente él había creído que iba en serio con ella, también le pregunto si quería que le diera su merecido, a lo que ella había dicho **NO**, sin embargo al día siguiente de que esto pasara el rubio había aparecido con un ojo morado y un labio roto.

Sin embargo esto realmente solo había sido el principio del sufrimiento que Hinata experimentaba en esos momentos, pues ahora recordaba lo ocurrido hacia 5 semanas en la práctica mensual de Kendo…

.

**Flash back**

Tanto ella, como su primo quien era mayor que ella 1 año; y vivía con ellos desde hacia mas de 5 debido a la muerte de sus padres en un accidente aéreo y hermana menor tan solo por 2 años, tenían ese día entrenamiento de Kendo con su padre como ocurría una vez al mes.

Ella aun se sentía mal por el rompimiento con el rubio así que su concentración no era buena, y si a eso se le sumaba que ella no era lo suficientemente habilidosa que según su padre debía ser, y el hecho de que se había tenido que enfrentar directamente con él, había dado como resultado el total fracaso de ella y el gran disgusto de su padre que había estallado golpeándola en repetidas ocasiones con el **_Shinai _**(el bastón en forma de espada que se usa para golpear al adversario).

Si; era normal que él se molestara por su ineficiencia en el deporte familiar, pero nunca había pasado a mas de humillarla con palabras que la herían profundamente, sin embargo ahora también la golpeaba de una forma cruel. Mientras que nadie la ayudaba de algún modo.

Su hermana se mostraba de cierta manera "_Feliz"_, esto no era nada nuevo pues se regocijaba cada que el líder Hyuga se molestaba con ella y le llamaba la a tensión; Neji había optado por darle la espalda a tal situación porque aunque el deseara intervenir sabia que empeoraría las cosas, ya casi al finalizar la golpiza de su padre ella había buscado con la mirada la figura de su hermana misma que mostraba una "_risilla de satisfacción"_, con esto la mayor de las Hyuga se dio cuenta que su pequeña hermana a la que ella tanto amaba no sentía por ella nada mas que _"odio y desprecio"_.

Sin embargo la pequeña Hyuga no se había quedado conforme con burlarse de su hermana, ya que después de un rato, mismo que la peliazul uso para tratar parte de las heridas que su progenitor le había generado. Su _"querida"_ hermana había llamado a la puerta de su habitación pidiendo permiso para entrar, la ojiplata mas grande pensó que la menor iba a ver si ella se encontraba bien, cosa que era completamente diferente.

**– no me cabe duda, que eres el ser mas patético de este mundo – **le había dicho la menor.

**– ahora entiendo porque Naru-kun decidió dejarte por estar con migo… a no… ahora que lo pienso… mas bien Naru-kun decidió hacerse tu novio para poder estar con migo – **le había dicho la pequeña ojiperla para luego soltar una fuerte y sonora carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación.

Ahora lo entendía todo; las palabras del rubio cuando termino con ella volvieron a resonar en su mente como la primera vez: "_tu eras perfecta como pantalla_… _no había nadie mas apropiada a la mano"_, esas habían sido las palabras usadas por el rubio en aquel entonces las mismas que se juntaban con el echo de las constantes visitas a la mansión y el que se relacionara con Hanabi de una manera tan cordial en cada una de las visitas, él; ese rubio de la maravillosa sonrisa... se había atrevido a engañarla y usarla... la había enamorado y se había mofado de ella a sus espaldas junto a su hermana… de ella... que no hiso nada mas… que desvivirse por él.

**Fin flash back**

.

.

Si; ahora lo veía… él solo había tenido ojos para la que todo el mundo veía como la que debería ser la sucesora de los Hyuga, su querida hermana Hyuga Hanabi. Esto sin duda la había sumido en una depresión aún mayor… a ella… Hinata Hyuga; una chica de 17 años que en unos cuantos meses cumpliría los 18, misma que hasta unas horas contaba con una inocencia que en esos momentos casi había desaparecido por completo, y esto debido a lo que había tenido que soportar hacia apenas unas horas ala hora de la cena.

.

**Flash back**

El día no había sido muy bueno para la peliazul; había tenido un montón de exámenes y aunque no le habían resultado tan difíciles, se encontraba presionada por que Hanabi desde el día que le había dicho lo de Naruto, la atosigaba a cada instante y la seguía a todos lados haciéndole ver las fallas que cometía y mostrándole cuan superior era a comparación de ella a todo aquel que estaba a su alrededor.

Si; varias personas habían notado los moretones en su piel después de los golpes que había recibido de su padre, pero ella había dicho que eran a causa de un duro entrenamiento nada de que preocuparse, ahora se encontraba sentada en la mesa al lado de Neji, teniendo frente a la Hyuga menor, esperando que su padre apareciera para poder cenar.

La cena había comenzado en silencio y con naturalidad como de costumbre pero un comentario de la ojiplata menor, había desatado el infierno para la mayor...

**– Otosan… ¿tu sabias que Hinata Neechan termino con su novio? –** 3 pares perlados de ojos se abrieron más de lo pensado.

**– si Otosan Hinata Neechan fue novia hasta hace unas semanas de Uzumaki Naruto… pero este termino con ella… ¿será que Neechan abra echo algo mal? –**

Los ojos de la peliazul se estaban llenando de lágrimas que evitaba por todos los medios no derramar, mientras que su primo y guardián no daba crédito a tales palabras.

Si; él sabia de eso también, pero se había enterado por accidente de lo que el rubio había echo a su prima, y a pesar de que ella había pensado que el Uchiha había sido el causante de los golpes que el ojiazul presentara al día siguiente de su platica con el pelinegro... la verdad era otra...

Había sido él... Hyuga Neji quien había golpeado al Uzumaki vengando el honor y dolido corazón de la única Hyuga que a su parecer valía la pena en la familia.

El mayor de los Hyuga lanzo una mirada fulminante ala joven de pelo azul, misma que bajo la mirada de inmediato sin poder detener el temblor que invadía a su cuerpo, por sentir esa furica mirada sobre su persona.

**– Tu… no eres mas que una desgracia… un error que no debió haber pasado –** eso le dijo su "padre" mientras la señalaba con el ceño fruncido por la furia.

Los tres jóvenes sin excepción escucharon y se estremecieron por las duras palabras del mayor; ni la misma Hanabi se espero unas palabras así-

**– pe-pero O-Otosan… y-yo… ¿por-porque? – **había atinado a decir la peliazul mientras las lagrimas que antes había retenido, ahora se desbordaban por sus mejillas y caían una a una en su regazo.

**– O-Okasan e-ella –** no pudo continuar pues la furiosa voz del Hyuga le había interrumpido

**– ¡No significo nada para mi!… ¡mas que el deber para con la familia!… ¡un compromiso arreglado que nunca desee! –**

Le había dicho su progenitor, ella tomo aire y levanto su mirada, viéndolo directamente a los ojos cuestionándole después.

**– ¿pe-pero Ha-Hanabi po-porque c-con e-ella t-tu s-si? – **Nuevamente había sido interrumpida por él.

**– Hanabi… ella si es lo que yo deseaba… ¡ella si es el fruto del amor; lo que yo deseaba!… no como tu… ¡que no eres mas que la mas grande desgracia de mi vida!… ¿acaso creías que yo te ame, te amo o te amaré algún día? –**.

**Fin flash back**

.

.

Esas habían sido las duras palabras de aquel al que ella había llamado su padre; con la esperanza de que en un futuro seria aceptada, apreciada y porque no también amada por él…

Las mismas que habían sido dichas hacia unas horas ya, pero ella las oía en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez... seguidas por otras que no significaban la gran cosa a esas alturas pero aun así recordaba:

_"Tu desde este momento no eres nada… no eres nadie en esta familia… Ante todos seguirás siendo una Hyuga y vivirás como tal… pero la sucesora desde ahora será una verdadera Hyuga… aquella que desde su nacimiento es una Hyuga de pies a cabeza… no una paria como tu"._

Si; las recordaba... esas habían sido las últimas palabras que su padre le dirigiera antes de abandonarla en el comedor y dar la orden de que nadie se le acercara, esto mirando fijamente a su joven sobrino que había echo ademan para acercarse a ella, le habían dejado_** sola**_… sola como siempre había estado.

El dolor era terrible, era prácticamente insoportable, sentía una opresión en el pecho y de pronto un extraño pero conocido sabor metálico invadió su boca…

Maldición; había pasado otra vez, desde hacia un par de años desde la muerte de su madre a veces sucedía, y es que cuando se encontraba en situaciones realmente estresantes; ella simplemente arrojaba sangre por la boca... afortunadamente… como siempre… estaba **_sola_**… sola en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Como pudo se puso de pie y se dirigió sin prender ninguna luz hasta el baño; que afortunadamente tenia su habitación, se veía mas pálida de lo que de costumbre lucía, pero como en otras ocasiones decidió ignorarlo y como hacia cada vez que pasaba, lavo su boca y cara, la primera para quitar los rastros y el sabor de la sangre de su boca y el segundo para refrescarse y borrar las lágrimas secas y las nuevas que aun salían.

**_Como desearía que su madre viviera y que estuviera ahí consolándole como cuando niña; pero... no sería así… nadie llegaría a consolarla… a brindarle palabras bellas… llenas de amor y esperanza…_**

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

_Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo, la verdad no se cuanto durará el fic, sé que no faltará quien me esté recordando a mi mami en estos momentos o_o; pero todo se mejorará con el tiempo para Hina, el próximo capi será de Itachi y verán sus semejanzas, luego vendrá el desarrollo de la historia de ambos juntos, y si lo lees** Moi** lo siento pero a mi el romanticismo tradicional no se me da para nada (mi Imoto dice que soy emo de closet u_u) y la historia no tiene nada que ver con la que tu hiciste para mi ¡TE AMO! Por ella, bueno por mi parte; es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, se despide de ustedes SUCKY recuerden que:_

**"El perdón no se da solo a aquellos que te lo piden… sino también a aquellos que te hicieron daño y no lo han pedido aún".**

Sayonara…


	2. Cargas que no Deseamos

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y las faltas de ortografía son mías pues salieron de mi loca cabeza._

_._

_._

_._

_***-*-*-*El Secreto Detrás De Una Mirada Vacía*-*-*-***_

_**Capitulo segundo**_

**Cargas que no deseamos**

.

.

.

"_**Eres el orgullo de la familia, sin duda alguna eres mi hijo…"**_

"_**¡Oh pero si es nuestro capitán de seguro nos hará campeones otra vez!…"**_

"_**Debes esforzarte mas; debes ser perfecto, un genio es lo que debes ser… nada menos". **_

.

Esas eran las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de cierto joven pelinegro de 20 años… mismas que debía oír día tras día desde hacia ya muchos años, las cuales provenían de todos los que le rodeaban: sus padres, los socios de la empresa de su padre; la cual, sin importar nada él debía manejar, llevándola al mejor nivel posible en un futuro próximo, de sus compañeros de la universidad, los del equipo de Karate de los que era el capitán… en general de todo aquel que le rodeaba.

Aunque el único que difería de esto, era su hermano menor que contaba con 18 años recién cumplidos, el cual le dirigía unas palabras completamente diferentes a las que el resto decía: _**"Gracias por ser un genio y arruinar mi vida… Oh! Si gracias por opacarme de nuevo frente a nuestro padre… porque no puedes ser normal como los otros hermanos… ¿acaso no te cansas de ser siempre tan perfecto?".**_

Estas eran las palabras que su hermano menor le dirigía, acompañadas una y otra vez con una mirada de odio que le lastimaban profundamente.

El ese perfecto azabache de ojos profundos y vacíos… ojos que no reflejaban nada casi todo el tiempo; en realidad nadie sabia y mucho menos se imaginaba que él deseaba ser normal como su hermano le exigía que fuera, pero; simplemente no podía… No… porque a él Uchiha Itachi, no se le permitía menos… que perfección.

Porque desde que recordaba, ese había sido su destino… ser perfecto y enorgullecer a su familia; aunque él no lo deseara así, hacer lo que su padre ordenaba y no poner peros o atenerse a las consecuencias.

Las palabras que no salían de sus labios eran muchas… todas; quedaban retenidas y lo hacían en muchas veces desear estar muerto, dejar de existir… pero; él era un Uchiha y _un Uchiha __es fuerte, un Uchiha es orgulloso, un Uchiha no muestra sus sentimientos o debilidad ante nadie, se muestra sereno a pesar de todo, un Uchiha no se equivoca ni pide perdón a nadie._

Tal vez era por esto último; que su padre no hacía nada por su esposa después de golpearla, luego de alguna discusión, tal vez también por ello él no hablaba con nadie, para así poder cumplir los requisitos que al ser un Uchiha debía de cumplir.

Todos le veían como un chico altanero y extremadamente inalcanzable, un joven que veía a todos como sus inferiores.

Nada mas alejado de la realidad… él lo único que deseaba era tener amigos; tal como los que, a pesar de su mala actitud su hermano menor había conseguido tener, pero no; él no podía darse ese lujo, él, solo debía concentrarse en ser el futuro presidente de la empresa familiar, debía enfocarse en ser el mejor estudiante, el primero de la clase para enorgullecer a su padre.

Él debía ser el mejor de todo y en todo para evitar que su padre, golpeara a su madre o descargara su ira contra Sasuke, aun lo recordaba; como si lo estuviera viendo en ese momento, la primera vez que fallo y las consecuencias de su fallo…

.

.

**Flash back**

Desde que se había levantado hacia unos minutos se sentía mal, posiblemente se debía a que varios de sus compañeros en el colegio se habían resfriado días antes y le habían pegado seguramente la enfermedad. Sin decirle nada a su madre se preparó como de costumbre para el colegio; no podía faltar o tendría un severo regaño de su padre ya que él era un Uchiha y un Uchiha no falta a sus obligaciones a menos que sea por una situación de fuerza mayor.

No había tenido apetito; por lo que no había desayunado, solo había picado la comida para que su madre se fuera con la finta y no lo retara por no comer. Durante el traslado de su casa al colegio se había sentido aún peor, pero no había dicho nada después de todo todavía podía moverse así que se encontraba bien.

Ya estando en el colegio con el pasar de las clases y las horas él se sentía cada vez peor, sentía un dolor generalizado en todo el cuerpo pero sobre todo una presión en la cabeza como si esta fuese a explotarle; se veía un poco sonrojado, cosa rara en él que siempre se mostraba con un semblante sobrio digno de cualquier Uchiha, y tomando en cuenta la blancura de su piel este era bastante notorio, incluso había sido cuestionado en el receso de clases si se sentía bien, porque para una que otra de sus compañeras no había pasado desapercibida la mala cara con la que este contaba.

– **mmm… ¿Uchiha san se encuentra usted bien?****–** le había cuestionado la mas osada de sus compañeras.

– **¿Por qué no habría de sentirme bien? – **le cuestiono el azabache de una manera fría y cortante como era ya normal en él, después de todo no debía mostrarse débil ante nadie, aunque si se sintiera pésimo.

– **Lo–lo siento Uchiha-san no fue mi intención incomodarle** **– **dijo la pobre chica sintiéndose de lo mas incomoda, después de todo solo se había preocupado por él.

– **Hmp –** fue todo lo que había oído la chica antes de ver como el Uchiha se marchaba a otro sitio, alejándose de ella sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

Después de esto nadie más se le había acercado por el resto del descanso, pero su malestar se había incrementado aún más; las clases habían comenzado y la maestra les había pedido que guardaran todas sus cosas y dejaran lápiz y borrador pues pondría un examen de matemáticas para ver el nivel general del grupo en esta materia. Obviamente la maestra les había explicado que deseaba que todos se esforzaran e hicieran su mayor esfuerzo en dicha prueba, y que aunque esta no contaría para la evaluación final si era importante pues le diría que temas debía reforzar y cuales ya estaban comprendidos, además les había prometido dar puntos extras a los que sacaran las mejores notas.

Para él no debería de haber sido nada complicado obtener un 10 perfecto, pero se sentía realmente mal, la cabeza sentía que le estallaría en cualquier momento y el cuerpo le dolía de solo respirar, aún así comenzó a responder el examen, de manera correcta pero a diferencia de otras veces lo hiso demasiado lento, tan lento que cuando la maestra había recogido los exámenes él aún tenia un par de problemas sin contestar, a su maestra esto le había sorprendido pues el pelinegro era su mejor estudiante por mucho y había supuesto que el pequeño examen sería demasiado sencillo para él; sin embargo al verlo y notar el leve sudor de su rostro le reviso dándose cuenta que tenia fiebre, llevándole de inmediato a la enfermería, como todavía faltaba un poco para terminar las clases ella regreso a su aula y puso a trabajar a el resto del grupo mientras ella calificaba los exámenes, la mayoría había alcanzado con esfuerzo el 6 y eran pocos los que tenían 8, a pesar de no haber contestado todo el examen Itachi había conseguido un 9.5, había sido el mejor de la clase aun dejando en blanco un par de problemas; pero eso a él, ya un poco repuesto después de haber tomado los medicamentos que la enfermera le había dado no le importaba en lo mas mínimo… _¡¿que diría su padre cuando viera la prueba?, _era lo único que pasaba por su mente en el camino de regreso a su hogar, si; era cierto que esta no contaría en la evaluación y que él había sido el mejor como siempre, pero aun así su padre solo aceptaba excelencia nada menos y el ojinegro lo sabia perfectamente.

Para cuando llego a su casa su madre estaba informada de que él estaba enfermo ya que le habían llamado del colegio para hacérselo saber e informarle que se trataba solo de un resfriado, nada grave, que el medico del colegio le había revisado y medicado y este llevaba consigo la receta para las medicinas que requeriría, además de recomendarle no enviarlo al colegio por lo menos el resto de la semana para que reposara y sanara con mayor rapidez, Mikoto se encontraba en la puerta cuando su hijo mayor descendió del transporte escolar y tan pronto como él llego a las puertas de su hogar esta se le arrojo en cima revisándole exhaustivamente.

– **¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Ita-kun? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal, de haberlo echo no te hubiese permitido asistir al colegio? –** dijo Mikoto a su hijo a forma de reto aunque estaba demasiado preocupada y su voz lo denotaba; por lo que, mas que a reto había sonado a un comentario de preocupación y culpabilidad de parte de ella.

– **Madre no creí que fuera para tanto – **respondió él seriamente.

– **¿Qué no creíste fuese para tanto, y desde cuando eres médico para saber si era o no para tanto? – **esta vez si era un reto, ella había fruncido su ceño y había echo esa cosa con su boca, como torciéndola hacia un lado y acercado su rostro al de él de manera peligrosa.

– **¿Acaso tu si lo eres madre… tu si eres médico? – **cuestiono el pelinegro a su madre de una manera tan seria que hiso retroceder a la ojinegra; sin embargo…

– **¿Quién te crees que eres niñito para cuestionar a tu madre? – **Dijo la Uchiha un tanto enfadada, **– soy tu madre… y las mujeres cuando nos convertimos en esposas y madres además de eso somos: DOCTORAS, ENFERMERAS, cocineras, empleadas domesticas…– **así siguió por un rato mas enumerando todas las cosas que las madres eran, mientras él le miraba con cierta diversión.

– **mmm… ¿ha terminado ya mi multifuncional madre, de enumerar todas las carreras sin titulo que ostenta? –** le cuestiono el pequeño pelinegro a su progenitora con una mueca que pareciera ser una sonrisa.

– **¡Uchiha Itachi, tu chiquillo irreverente!… ¡¿Cómo TE ATREVEZ A HABLARLE ASI A TU MADRE? – **le grito una ya muy molesta pelinegra a su pequeño hijo, quien se mostraba de lo mas divertido, a él le gustaba hacer rabiar a su mamá y lo lograba con mucha facilidad.

– **Lo siento madre, no fue mi intención molestarte, ni mucho menos faltarte al respeto –** se apresuró el menor a decirle a su madre haciendo una reverencia a la vez.

– **No te preocupes amor no fue para tanto – **dijo la Uchiha para luego jalar un poco las mejillas de este, **– ve a tu cuarto date un baño y descansa mientras que la comida esta lista – **le dijo a la vez que le daba una palmada en la espalda para hacerlo entrar a la casa.

**.**

Un pequeño niño de 7 años estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama; se sentía mal, tenia un poco de fiebre y le dolía la cabeza, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y un tanto tembloroso, no tenia ganas de hacer nada mas que dormir y descansar, después de todo no estaba siendo un buen día y por lo visto el efecto de las medicinas que le habían dado en el colegio se estaba terminando haciendo que el malestar volviera a él.

– **Hermano, la comida ya esta lista dice mamá que bajes a comer – **se escucho una pequeña voz y una negra melena se hiso visible en la puerta.

– **Pequeño hermano, no es correcto que entres a la habitación de alguien sin llamar antes a la puerta –** le dijo el mayor de los azabaches al más pequeño.

– **Lo siento hermano… no volverá a pasar – **había dicho el pequeño, bajando la cabeza de forma pesarosa y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas; algo que al mayor le causaba mucha gracia por ser algo que era muy raro de ver en cualquier Uchiha.

– **No es para tanto Sasuke solo no lo hagas de nuevo – **había dicho el oji negro al pequeño mientras le desordenaba el cabello, **– por favor dile a nuestra madre que bajare en un momento – **termino por decir el mayor y el menor salió rápidamente de la habitación.

**.**

La comida había transcurrido tranquila y Mikoto al terminar de comer le había dado a su hijo mayor, las medicinas que este debía de tomar, cuando el menor había visto esto había pedido le dieran a él también, argumentando que de seguro eran medicinas especiales para que este fuera tan bueno en todo; después de que su madre le había dicho para que eran las medicinas y su hermano le hubiera dicho que sabían muy mal el pequeño había quedado conforme con no tomar las medicinas.

Las horas habían transcurrido una tras otra y la hora de la cena había llegado, el padre de familia había llegado a su hogar y había cenado con su familia en tranquilidad, cuando la cena estaba por terminar Itachi fue cuestionado como todos los días por su padre:

– **Y bien Itachi, ¿como te fue este día en el colegio? –** le había cuestionado el mayor de los Uchihas a su primogénito.

– **Bien padre, he sido el mejor de la clase nuevamente – **había dicho el pequeño azabache a su padre, si bien no había mentido; no sabia como decirle que no había conseguido el 10 en el examen sorpresa que les habían puesto en el colegio, así que había decidido omitirlo.

– **Se que tuviste un examen el día de hoy… ¿que tal te fue en el, puedes traerlo para firmarlo ahora? – **le había dicho el Uchiha mayor a su vástago.

– **Si padre… ahora mismo lo hago – **el pequeño ojinegro se marcho con rapidez, no podía creer que su padre supiera del examen, _¿Cómo es que se entero? ¿Quien se lo dijo? _Eran las preguntas que rondaban la mente del morocho mientras se dirigía a su habitación en busca del examen.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el pequeño azabache regreso al despacho de su padre, suponiendo que era el lugar en el que se encontraría ya en ese momento, se sentía realmente nervioso aunque no lo mostrara en su exterior, era demasiada la presión que a sus apenas 7 años se había puesto sobre sus pequeños hombros, toco a la puerta del despacho y recibió el permiso de entrar, se dirigió con calma poniéndose frente a su padre que le parecía mas intimidante que de costumbre.

– **Padre… debe saber que este examen no contara para la calificación final –** se había adelantado a decir el pequeño mientras extendía el papel a su progenitor, se comenzaba a sentir mal de nuevo, sin embargo; esta vez no sabia si era por la enfermedad o por el miedo que las facciones de su padre al endurecerse por la molestia estaban mostrando.

**¿Qué es lo que significa esto Itachi?… ¿Cómo es posible que sacaras esta calificación en algo tan simple y sencillo como esto?… ¡ni siquiera terminaste de contestar!** **– **el semblante del cabecilla de la familia era aterrador, todas las facciones de su rostro se hallaban deformadas por la furia, rápidamente la madre del pequeño intervino.

– **¡Querido eso es porque Itachi-kun esta enfermo!, de seguro él se sentía indispuesto, además ya lo has oído antes el examen no contara para la evaluación y… fue el mejor de la clase nuevamente, no te exaltes cariño, no es para tanto – **esas habían sido las palabras de la mujer a su marido, se había acercado a este y le había tomado del brazo en un intento seguramente de contenerle.

–**¡Quieres que pase esto por alto!…** **¡Es un Uchiha y un Uchiha nunca es menos que excelente! – **había gritado de manera furica el pelinegro, para después tomar a su mujer de un brazo y arrojarla hacia la pared, esta dejo salir un fuerte quejido al haberse topado su cuerpo con esta.

– **Escúchame bien Itachi… que sea la primera y ultima vez que ensucias de esta manera el apellido de nuestra familia… no necesito un heredero débil y patético, necesito de un genio… del mejor y eso es lo que tu debes de ser – **la voz del mayor de la familia había sonado implacable seria y amenazadora, Itachi observo como su pobre madre intentaba ponerse de pie pero hubo algo que llamo su atención… la vocecilla de su pequeño hermano.

– **¿Qué es lo que sucede padre? –** eso fue todo lo que su pequeño hermano había dicho, luego de eso Itachi había visto en cámara lenta como su padre había dado un golpe a su hermano en un intento de alejarlo de su camino, pero la fuerza había sido demasiada; tanto así, que había arrojado el cuerpo del pequeño por casi un metro y este había estrellado su cabeza con uno de los muebles.

– **¡Sasuke-kun!** **–** la madre de ambos se había puesto rápidamente en pie y corrido hacia el menor de sus hijos, mientras el padre de estos solo siguió con su camino.

Mientras, el mayor de los hijos Uchiha se había quedado pasmado en su sitio observando, como el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano estaba completamente inerte en los brazos de su madre quien lo levanto y se lo llevo del lugar, unos segundos después este recupero el movimiento acercándose lentamente al lugar en el que su hermano había estado tendido momentos antes, dándose cuenta de una pequeña mancha de sangre en el lugar; por lo que, sin esperar mas salió corriendo en busca de su hermano y madre.

.

Habían pasado ya varias horas y su hermano no despertaba, su madre había llamado al medico y este les había dicho que no era bueno que Sasuke no despertara que era necesario llevarlo al hospital y realizarle varios análisis de rutina, al ser cuestionados sobre el accidente que el menor había tenido el padre de ambos había dicho que en un descuido el pequeño había caído de las escaleras y se había golpeado la cabeza, su madre no había dicho nada, solo se había mantenido llorando al lado de la cama de su pequeño.

Unas horas después de que llegaran al hospital el menor de los Uchiha por fin había despertado, su madre le había abrazado fuertemente y le había besado en repetidas ocasiones, su hermano mayor no había podido acercarse a él, pues su padre se lo había prohibido y después de unos minutos también su madre había sido separada de su hermano. El medico le había echo unas preguntas a las que su hermano había respondido sin problemas, sin embargo; cuando este le había cuestionado sobre el accidente, su pequeño hermano solo le había dicho "_yo no recuerdo nada, solo sé que estábamos cenando pero no recuerdo mas"_.

Cuando el medico les había dejado solos él había visto como su padre se llevaba a su madre a una esquina y le decía varias cosas, ella solamente se dedicaba a asentir a todo lo que su padre decía, vio a su hermano y este al igual que él veía a sus padres, cuando estos habían terminado de hablar Itachi había sido llamado por su padre y este le había dicho que si no quería ver de nuevo a su hermano herido debía ser lo que se esperaba del primogénito Uchiha. En ese momento Itachi se había dado cuenta de una cosa; aunque su madre deseara protegerlos no podría hacerlo y si en sus manos estaba el proteger a su hermano lo haría a costa de lo que fuera.

**Fin flash back**

.

.

Lo recordaba bien desde ese día él se había dedicado a estudiar y a ser el mejor, el genio que su padre deseaba… _no permitiré que padre vuelva a golpear a Sasuke o nuestra madre_… esa había sido la promesa que se había echo y aunque su madre había seguido soportando golpes estos no habían sido a causa de él y Sasuke, bueno el solo había dejado de ser lo que era su pequeño hermano que sentía una gran admiración por él.

Desde aquella vez el Uchiha Itachi que gustaba de molestar a su madre había desaparecido, desde ese día dejo de comportarse así con su madre, y desde ese día se volvió mas frio y cerrado con su hermano dejo de jugar con él como había echo siempre y dejo de reprenderlo, pareciese que había dejado de importarle lo que pasara con ellos, sin embargo; solo los mantenía al margen, alejados de el peligro que él consideraba se había convertido para ellos.

… ¿Qué daría él por llevar otra vida? ¡Cuanto anhelaba ser como la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso!… pero el tenia que seguir así… callado, perfecto, solitario… si, solitario porque aunque se encontraba acompañado, la mayoría del tiempo se sentía inmensamente **solo**, porque ese estilo de vida que se había autoimpuesto lo mantenía alejado de alguna persona en la que el pudiera descargar sus problemas, alguien a quien decirle lo que sentía de tener que llevar esa carga que deseaba dejar de llevar una carga que no deseaba pero que por el bien de su hermano mantendría sobre sus hombros, porque ¿que caso tenia que los dos fueran afectados por su padre y las ambiciones de este?

Todo lo tenía que soportar solo, tenia que tragarse todas y cada una de sus frustraciones, no podía fallar, porque las personas mas importantes en su vida dependían de su entereza de su manera de afrontar su **soledad**. Sabia que muchas miradas se cernían sobre él buscando todos y cada uno de los defectos que pudiera mostrar, cualquier cosa o detalle para remarcarlo y así mostrar que no era tan perfecto como todos pensaban, por lo que no podía dejar su careta atrás o de lado por ningún instante.

Debía fingir todo el tiempo y ante todos aquellos que le rodeaban, excepto ahora… en su habitación… ese lugar frio y carente de colores, ese que se mantenía impecable y al que solo él podía entrar, ese que era su lugar… el único lugar en el que podía estar sin la careta de frialdad y sobriedad, mostrando quien era y lo que era en verdad, solo él era quien podía verle así pero era suficiente, le bastaba para seguir adelante con su papel el día siguiente o en unas horas cuando bajara a comer.

Él era Itachi… solo Itachi; hijo de un hombre golpeador, frio y calculador que ponía sus negocios e intereses por encima de todo y de todos, hijo también de una madre golpeada y maltratada que no hacia mas que agachar la cabeza ante su marido pero que amaba a sus hijos mas que a nada en el mundo, y él lo sabia por ello también deseaba protegerla, además de ser hermano mayor de un joven egocentrista e insolente al que amaba profundamente, mismo que envidiaba porque deseaba tener la vida que este tenia y por el cual aceptaba parte de las cargas que él en realidad no deseaba llevar…

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

_Lamento la demora… sé que no tengo perdón, pero la pequeña musa que habita mi loca cabeza se fue de vacaciones y no dejo remplazo T_T. bueno esto es lo que salió, no me dejo del todo satisfecha pero creo que es mejor que no subir nada, bueno espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito y no se desanimen o desesperen; trabajo ya en el siguiente capi ^^' pero no se cuando lo tenga terminado, si desean déjenme un comentario ¬¬ por favor apórtenme ideas, díganme mis errores o por lo menos díganme que soy malísima (solo no sean tan duros), pero comenten n_n._

_Bueno por mi parte es todo nos leemos luego se despide de ustedes SUCKY recuerden que:_

"**En los momentos mas oscuros de nuestras vidas, siempre hay por lo menos una pequeña luz que ilumina nuestro camino"**


End file.
